


day dreams

by unearth



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Nomi’s been married for a few years now and Amanita still takes her breath away.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	day dreams

Nomi’s favorite part of the day is waking up.

Because when she wakes up, Amanita’s holding her. She’s never felt so safe, so warm, so loved. Those first few seconds when she’s blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her senses come back. She feels the tickle of Amanita’s hair, the way that, even in sleep, her wife is drawing soft shapes into her hipbone. And sometimes, when the position is right, she can feel the cold of Amanita’s wedding ring on her skin. And, fuck, isn’t that a way to wake up.

But then again, maybe her favorite part of the day is breakfast time. Amanita’s always so energized from eight hours of cuddling and she dances around in her underwear when she makes scrambled eggs and sometimes, when Nomi is lucky, she starts belting out her favorite songs. Nomi’s favorite sound is Amanita’s voice. Even when she’s joking around, her voice is so nice, pitch perfect and melodic, like an angel.

No, wait, maybe Nomi’s favorite part of the day is that weird little time before noon, when they’re being lazy in bed and are scrolling on phones or laptops or reading from a book that was left on the nightstand for a few weeks because they constantly distract each other. Because, in those moments, they’re in such comfortable silence. Nomi’s never been so comfortable around someone, just breathing, reading, nudging her foot into her wife’s leg just to feel her warm skin.

But how could she forget the afternoon? Because when it’s warm, they open the windows and let the shining, thick rays of sun inside their little apartment and it feels so nice on their skin. And they dance around and talk about what recipes they could try for dinner and get work done in between kisses and touching and _moaning_ and— but when it’s cold, they snuggle up in knitted blankets and watch old movies that are on cable and Amanita makes fun of her because sometimes her feet get so cold she needs two pairs of socks.

Well, maybe it’s dinnertime. Because they cook together and listen to music on their little Bluetooth speaker and kiss laughter into each other’s mouth along with whatever ingredients they have out for the night. And then they sit at the table and drink wine and talk about whatever happened during the day and how they might want kids and _hey_ , what about that stray cat that always walks down the street, by that donut shop? Maybe we should adopt it.

No, it has to be nighttime. Because they get ready for bed and get clean even though they almost always get dirty again, and Amanita kisses her like she’s the most precious person in the world, makes her feel so good that starbursts explode behind her eyes and she has to spend a good few minutes panting and giggling at the fact that the others definitely felt that. But, oh well, because Lito and Hernando are always fucking, it seems, and if it’s not them it’s someone else. And then afterwards they hold each other and hum until sleep takes over and Nomi’s so fucking excited and grateful to do it again.


End file.
